


Stars May Collide

by Elysya



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Magic!AU, angst too?, i guess ???, magic marks, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: Blaine meets Kurt in a twirl of papers and coffee that goes lost on the concrete of New York. It may look like the basic rom-com meeting, but those two aren't exactly normal. Kurt finds himself transported into Blaine's world between Werewolves, Mermaids and Seers, but he has one little problem: he can't find himself in this place that seems so right, and yet so incredibly wrong.





	Stars May Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Once again many thanks to my beta @lilyvandersteen for all the work she put into this work right alongside me!  
> You'll find the fanart that inspired this work on tumblr at datshitrandom.tumblr.com because this OS is part of te Klaine Reverse-Bang project!  
> Hope y'all will like this little OS.

Everyone has heard about magical beings. Those creatures with their own mythology, their own rules, their own world. Everyone used to assume they were just a fantasy created by ancient minds to explain the unexplainable, and if you did believe in magical beings, you were led to believe their universe was far distant from ours; like two parallel lines, so close but never touching.

If you think either one of these things, you are wrong.

Magical beings are everywhere, walking among humans and disguising themselves as such. Only those with the Mark of Magic can see under the cloaking spells and the change of form they use to appear normal and walk the streets safely. Humans are so blinded by their belief they aren’t able to see anything that belongs to the magic world, too busy with their lives to notice what’s just at the edge of their eyes, lurking in the shadows.

For Blaine it had always been a metaphor for how the magical creatures are somehow different from the human kind, because they’re able to hide in plain sight and yet notice every single thing about the other world they have to live in, adjusting to it and developing in its cracks. He loves humans, he always has, but sometimes - when a werewolf is in line with a school-girl to get coffee - he wonders if they aren’t a little stupid, or just plain obtuse.

Every time something like that happens, he would brush his thumb on the Mark on the inside of his middle finger, he couldn’t feel the swelling of the skin with his fingers because the Mark is not a tattoo, it is made by magic itself, it chooses you for a reason; but he knew the little black twirl was there nonetheless, he had spent hours watching it and wondering why Fate had chosen to give him the Gift and not bless his family, too.

It had been hard to hide such a huge part of his life, to come to terms with it on his own, to control his powers of illusion and healing without anyone to help him, but the Mark meant he was a part of a community larger than him, and that was enough to keep him sane. What the humans are missing out on is their own business, it’s not his job to worry about them.

Except, it kinda is.

One night, when Blaine was only thirteen, a weird woman on her thirties had approached him in the parking lot outside his public school, just when he was about to go home after football practice. It was late, all his teammates had already left - Blaine was always last, he avoided the locker rooms and waited on the field for everyone to leave so he could shower and get dressed without being harassed - and he had been slightly intimidated by the woman’s white eyes and pale skin.

She had looked like a specter, and his powers had just begun to show. For all he knew, the woman could be a ghost coming to get him, and the strange yellow light that had healed his cut the previous day was somehow connected to her.

He had panicked, but he had also been unable to move: the only thing he managed was to stand incredibly still and watch as she greeted him with a smile.

“Hi, Blaine. I’ve been waiting for you.” Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper; it reminded Blaine of the tone his mother used whenever she read him a bedtime story, back when he was still her son and not a freak.

He didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. She waited for a few seconds, her head tilted to the side. The white hair fell from her shoulder, and it made a beautiful curtain that shone behind her like the sun had set all its beams on her very hair, and yet it was almost eight on a winter night.

“You don’t want to talk? Okay, how about I do, then? I have something really, really important to tell you.” Her eyes slowly turned purple while she spoke, which scared Blaine even more, but the only thing he accomplished was to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. “I see a great future for you, Blaine. I know you like to help people. When you’re older you are going to help a very important person. I can’t tell you much else, I’m sorry, but I see it. I see it so clearly. It’s very important that you help him become who he is meant to be.”

She stopped, her eyes turned back to their regular blue color. She gave him a little nudge with her long, elegant finger. Blaine could feel she was cold even though he was wearing several layers and she wasn’t touching his naked skin. A shiver run over him. He didn’t know if it was the chill in the air or the woman in front of him.

Then, just like she arrived, she left.

Since that day, Blaine spends every night wondering what she could possibly have been talking about. He later learned she was (is, she’s probably still alive) a Seer, and sadly Seers’ visions are always fuzzy around the edges.

It’s been ten years since that fateful night that turned Blaine’s whole life around. He now teaches at NYU, but not in the regular part of the school. No one knows that deep down in the undergrounds, there is a school that’s hidden from Humans’ eyes. It’s the perfect place for Magical Beings to learn about their world, to feel safe and connected. Especially for those who, like Blaine himself, are alone in their journey.

He’s walking toward his first class of the day. The entry to the school grounds is pretty out of course, so he doesn’t usually run into any big masses of people that want to go somewhere, the way he would have if he walked among the Humans in the middle of New York City; but apparently his phone had decided to suddenly turn itself off, so his alarm hadn’t woken him and he’s now late for his first class of the year as a result.

He’s running so fast he doesn’t even see the guy he runs into. Papers fly everywhere, coffee is spilled on the sidewalk. It’s an absolute mess.

Blaine tries to get his footing again. His bag is thankfully safe, along with his documents, but the same can’t be said for the other guy’s stuff which is now almost all on the floor. Blaine apologizes so many times his mouth goes dry, he’s still running high on caffeine - the only thing that made him brave the streets so soon after he got out of bed - and he’s such a mess, he didn’t even get to gel his hair, what was he even thinking leaving his house looking so disheveled -

“Oh, God. I’m going to get expelled.”

The guy’s voice stops Blaine in his tracks, he stops his mental rambling to look at him and he finds out there’s something weird about this person he just so happens to have bumped into. Right under his left ear, clearly exposed for the world to see, there is a little black swirl that can’t possibly be anything but a Magic Mark.

It’s there, plain as day, and Blaine is staring at it for an extremely - embarrassingly - long amount of time while Kurt (wait, how does he know the name, again?) is trying to get his things, and it would probably be polite to help him; after all, Blaine is the reason why they got into this mess in the first place, but he just… he can’t. Because, “It’s you.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to stop. He raises his head and gathers the few documents still on the sideways, he gets up with a swift movement and finally Blaine can admire him as one should when one finds himself in front of a beautiful boy. On any other occasion, he would have looked at his figure, he would have admired the proud way Kurt carries himself around, as if he needs to prove a point to every single person in the whole world, he would have even marveled at the artful way he had managed to get his hair just right at seven in the morning without looking sleep-deprived in the slightest.

But this isn’t any regular day, not for either one of them.

“Excuse me? Have we met before?” Kurt asks. He draws the papers closer to his chest and seems a little weirded out by the creepy guy who - Blaine can admit it - probably looks and acts like an idiot.

Blaine manages to form coherent sentences for the first time in almost five minutes when he realizes that if he doesn’t he will probably send Kurt running away in no time, and he can’t allow that to happen. Not when it took that long for them to meet; he has a mission and he’s going to fulfill it.

“No, no we haven’t, actually.” Blaine runs his fingers through his curls in a self-conscious motion that went everywhere with him, only he usually checked if the gel was still holding up, finding his wild hair is just a reminder that he’s not dressed or prepared for the monumental occasion. “But I kind of know you,” he corrects himself when Kurt is about to go away. “Not because I stalked you or anything! Before today I didn’t even know what you looked like, so.”

Blaine huffs out a breath. “Okay, I know that doesn’t seem less creepy. A Seer told me I had to help you. She came to me ten years ago!”

“Okay, dad told me about crazy guys, but you are out of it.” Kurt turns around and goes away without saying another world.

“No, wait!” Blaine screams, he launches his arm forward trying to grab him from going away, but Kurt is already out of reach.

Suddenly they find themselves in other surroundings: it looks like the classroom Blaine is supposed to be in right now, it feels like it, the kids are all seated in their chairs waiting for Blaine to talk and teach them all there is to know about magic. It’s only an illusion, though, an image created by Blaine’s mind to get Kurt to stay.

“What is this? Where am I?” Kurt cries out. He’s standing in a row between two desks. The kids are looking at him funny because he doesn't go there. “I’m crazy. I’m officially crazy, or I’m dreaming and I haven’t woken up yet.” Kurt ties to pinch himself with two fingers on the back of his hand. He cringes when he realizes the pain is real and it’s making his fair skin look red.

“This can’t be! Maybe they put something in my coffee, or - or - or -”

Blaine knows Kurt is actually talking at nothing, the only ones really there at the moment are the two of them. The kids and the room are just an illusion. He’s glad Kurt isn’t making a fool out of himself, the road they’re on is for Magic People only.

“Can you please stop?”  Blaine asks, but he doesn’t dare move a finger, least he does something else he’d regret; like creating a whole new illusion inside the one already existing. That would bring them in a loop he wasn’t capable of getting out of, or making one of the kids speak what’s on his mind without his consent.

“I won’t stop! This is insane! I was walking down the streets to my first day in NYU and I find myself in a room the next second. A room I have never even seen!” Blaine mentally slams himself on the hand because he was talking about Seers not two seconds prior but Kurt obviously knows nothing about magic.

“I can explain.” There is no other way to get out of the situation but tell the truth. He would have liked to help, he had day-dreamed about that day, and yet it is nothing he had ever expected. He is nothing Blaine would ever have expected.

Kurt finally pauses. He stands rigid, almost like he’s frozen to the spot. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay.” Blaine hadn’t planned that far, he figured Kurt would have left immediately. He takes a second to breathe. He steadies himself as if he’s going to start jogging. “I’m going to tell you something - the truth! - and it’s going to sound completely insane, but please hear me out.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s silence as an invitation to keep talking. “First of all, my name is Blaine. Hi.” He waves, and immediately regrets it when he sees his attempt at making light of the situation is not helping matters at all. “Magic is real. That’s how I know your name.”

“Yeah. sure.”

“I can prove it! Look!” Blaine closes his eyes for a second, his illusion disappears into thin air and they’re back on the sidewalk. There is a werewolf that watches them from afar. She looks entertained, judging by her devious grin. Blaine deduces she has been there for a while.

“How did you do that?” Kurt asks, slightly stunned and completely out of his depth.

“Because I’m a healer, that’s part of my powers. I create illusions so I can make people go into their comfort zone. That was my comfort zone.” He shows Kurt his hand, glowing with a yellow halo. “It’s --” He takes a good look at what he’s doing, turning his hands left and right. It is a little bit creepy for Humans to understand, Blaine could remember clearly how he had felt the first time his powers had presented themselves: it had been scary, confusing, and he had no one to turn to. Luckily, Kurt has him. “And you have them, too. Somewhere, deep inside you, there is great power. That’s why you’re here at NYU, I can show you the school, the real school, and you will see. Please.”

“You’re telling me I’m magical? You’re even more crazy than I thought.” For some reason, even though he sounds like he means every word he says, Kurt doesn’t walk away.

“That mark you have under your ear, it’s not a tattoo, is it?” Blaine pointed to Kurt’s neck, and the other boy raised one hand to cover the black spiral.

“No, I - it’s a birthmark. It’s genetic, my mom had it, too.”

Blaine’s eyes light up. There was someone who could have taught him Magic, then. “And where is she?” Maybe she could help him, there had to be a reason they had kept Magic a secret for Kurt for so long.

“She died when I was very young. My dad, too.” Blaine is sure Kurt would have liked to have some kind of power to make him disappear, he looks like he wants to shrink down what with his hands crosses in front of his chest and his shoulders suddenly curling around themselves. It’s clear he still struggles with the loss, even if he didn’t get to spent much time with his parents.

That explains why he doesn’t know.

There isn’t something good to say in moments like that, it’s not like Blaine feeling sorry would bring them back to Kurt, and who knows how many time he’s been told by random people that they “wished something like that wouldn’t have happened,” so Blaine remains silent, he shows his own spiral to Kurt, and smiles.

“Your mom was Magical, too. I mean capital ‘M’ and everything. I’m sure they would have told you if they had more time.” That’s all the reassurance Blaine can give him, even if Kurt doesn’t quite believe him.

Something shifts in him at the sight of the spiral, though, because Kurt is suddenly very close to Blaine, his hand hovering above his finger but not touching it. “I have seen other people with it, and I thought I was just seeing things. But I’m not, am I?”

Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt takes his hand. The contact with Blaine’s Mark sends a shiver up both their arms. It’s pure Magic, sweeping through every vein of their bodies. Blaine realizes in that moment that Kurt is probably stronger than what either of them think.

“Show me,” Kurt says. He’s back to being himself, all straight posture and unwavering glances.

“So you do believe me.”

Kurt’s eyes look watery. “I believe my mother. Show me.”

***

The school tour is a grand success, Blaine feels like a chaperone in a museum, and he supposes in some way he is; for Kurt seeing the Magical world without the blindfold the Humans are wearing is like being born again. He stares at the creatures passing by with wonder, he tries to remember everything Blaine tells him (the ones with red eyes are Vampires, but they feed off fake blood. The ones who have white hair and pale skin are Seers, like the one who told Blaine about the prophecy. The ones with scales on their hands are Hybrids, they can breathe underwater and maintain a relation with the Merpeople’s World).

The classes are colorful, and are distributed over a hall that appears to be endless. Lockers cover every free wall between doors. Kurt would have never thought there were so many Magical people around him, then again he wasn’t really thinking about the possibility one hour ago.

“The first seven sections are elementary, then we have middle school and high school.”

“So high-schoolers have to walk, what is it, twenty sections before they reach their class every morning?”

Blaine sighs. “We have to adjust. The kids can magic themselves around the school as they like, even if it makes a bit of a mess. This is the only school we have in New York, though.”

It’s a lot to take in, and at the end of the day Kurt feels like his head is going to explode any moment now. There’s too much information but there are things he’s happy to remember. He can tell a part of his mother is there with him, he can sense her perfume in the air. That place is right in a way Lima never was. So he chooses to believe, because what other choice does he have?

There is still something that bugs him, though.

“So you’re telling me I wasn’t accepted at NYU and this is the actual school?” Kurt wonders. He would feel bad if he got into NYU just because he had some genetic quality no one else on the waiting list had. It felt a bit like cheating.

“You were accepted at NYU. This is NYU,” Blaine states matter-of-fact, as if it was obvious. “You can attend the classes upstairs, but you can also take the ones here.”

“I can’t start school all over again and study performing arts. Come on, Blaine. Be realistic.” He realizes it’s a weird thing to say when one’s standing in a magic school underneath a college, but he needs to think of his education. The point is he really wants to learn how to do magic, if he’s really destined to like Blaine claims.

There is a long silence before Blaine says, “Let me tell you what you need to get started with one foot in the door.”

 ***

By the time they are done with the basics, it’s already way past lunch time, both of them are craving food, so they choose to get off campus and go eat at the nearest restaurant, so that Blaine will at least be able to teach some afternoon classes.

“Aren’t your kids going to wonder where you’ve been all morning?” Kurt asks while they’re in line. He takes a good look at the people surrounding them and sees every kind of Magical Creature. He suddenly notices all their Marks. His eyes have been opened.

“Don’t worry about them, I’ll explain. We can talk to Madame Tibideaux after lunch. She’s going to make something up for the teachers upstairs so you can start classes tomorrow and no one will bother you.”

Kurt is astonished at how easy it is for Blaine to find the right solution all the time. He wished life was that simple for him, too.

“Can I ask you one more question?”

“Shoot.”

“What am I?” They had seen all kinds of different creatures, every species has a particular trait, and yet Kurt realized he doesn’t fall into any category; he’s just a normal Human with nothing special but a black thing on his neck. Blaine - for example -  has yellow blood, his veins show when he uses his magic, it’s clear in his neck and wrist, where the skin is thinner. He has shown Kurt.

Blaine pauses. For the first time in his life he doesn’t know what to say to encourage another human being. He settles for the truth, “I don’t know. I don’t see anything.”

Kurt lowers his head, and he picks at the tomatoes in his salad. He’s lost all appetite, it seems.

“We will try everything, I promise you. It just means you have to get a wider training.”

“Or I'm just another stupid NYU student who got caught up in something too big for himself,” Kurt muttered, looking more at the plate than Blaine. “This was a waste of time,” he declares, voice loud and clear. He throws the plastic fork on the plate with too much force and covers his face with his hands.

Blaine isn't even thinking when he raises from his seat to grab Kurt’s hands, forcing him to show his pout. “No, no. This is not a waste of time, Kurt!” His voice is almost a cry for help as he pleads the other boy not to give up hope just yet. They have come too far for him to go back to before: when he didn’t believe, when he thought he was just human. “Listen to me. You can't tell me you don't believe after all this. How can you still doubt your ability? You are destined to do great things.”

Blaine isn't aware of the soothing effect his voice is having on Kurt, just as he doesn't realize he's drawing patterns on Kurt’s hands with his thumbs. It's too easy, this intimacy that has grown between them in the span of a few hours; so easy that they don't even notice it. So easy that when they do figure out what's going on it could either end in fireworks, or in utter disaster.

Kurt lets out a long breath, the same way one does when one is trying to calm himself down. It works.

“So, do you want me to teach you?”

Kurt thinks about his mother: the soft waves of her voice in his ears as she sang him to sleep, the smell of sea that never vanished from her hair even if they lived nowhere near the ocean, the deep melancholy in her eyes when she stared out the window in silence while she thought he didn't see her. He realizes now, after years and years of wondering, that his mother was probably an Hybrid who used to live in the ocean.

He looks around him once more, seeing the Magic People around him as they mingle in the Human society and he thinks that was his mother's world, that was what her eyes saw every time she looked at the world.

He wondered what she saw when she looked at him, if she knew what he was and what his place is in this world that's not his but at the same way calls at his heart like the notes of his favorite lullaby. He needs his answers more than he needs to run away to his normal life, so he nods.

“Can we start tomorrow? First thing.”

Blaine’s eyes sparkle in a way Kurt has never seen in their brief time together. It makes the whole room light up, and he doesn’t know if it's part of his powers or if it's just the effect that kind, selfless boy has on him. Maybe it's a bit of both, he decides.

***

The pair spends most of their free time working together. If Blaine’s not teaching, he’s looking for a way to explore every road they have in order to find Kurt’s powers; if Kurt is not studying at NYU for some reason or the other, he’s in one of the empty classrooms of the downstairs establishment with his newly found teacher, mixing potions or studying Magical Beings.

It’s all kinds of exhilarating. Kurt would sometimes walk into a class while it’s still going on just so he can sit down in the back rows and watch as Blaine explains the basic concepts of magic to the younger students.

The first time he does this, it is because he’s early for their private session and he’s interested in the legends Blaine is talking about, the second time he does it, he comes early on purpose so he can listen to Blaine’s voice a bit more, the third time he comes early because the smile Blaine gives him when he sees Kurt sat between children is too precious to miss out on.

(“You don’t need to come half an hour before our lessons every time. I can push the kid’s hours back a little. I’m sure they don’t mind if they get out earlier,” Blaine told him after the fifth time Kurt had arrived just slightly before the agreed hour.

“Oh, don’t worry! I don’t mind.” It was the closest version of the truth Kurt could give his friend. How could he explain something even he himself didn’t exactly understand?)

It’s past one in the morning one night when Blaine calls Kurt’s phone after a fight they had that afternoon.

(“Face it, Blaine. I’m broken. I’m the joke of the Magic People.” Kurt had thrown the vial of red sand on the ground. It had shattered and made a mess on the floor.

Another attempt at finding out what Kurt was had gone incredibly wrong, and it was the last Kurt could take. They had gone through the whole Dictionary of Magical Creatures, and ended up empty-handed.

“No, you’re not! I can feel it, Kurt. Your energy-”

“Yeah. I know. ‘My energy is so strong there is no way I don’t have powers.’ But look at me.” He gestured to his body with a defeated look on his face. He was about to start crying, too, wet and ugly tears were lining his face; making his eyes red and his vision blurry. He just wanted to go home and rest.

Blaine stared at him. For the second time since he’s met Kurt he was unable to give comfort, and it was aggravating. He raised a hand, as if he wanted to put it on Kurt’s shoulder or his arm, anything to make him stop crying.

“I’m going home.”

Kurt stormed out. Blaine didn’t go after him.)

Kurt turns around and picks his phone from the coffee table he had thrown it on as soon as he had returned home that evening, too tired to reach the bedroom. He realizes he’s sleeping on the couch with his clothes still on (that’s gonna be a bitch to fix later with the iron) at the same time he answers the call and realizes it’s Blaine.

“Please, don’t tell me you called to tell me I have to try another experiment.”

“No, no more experiments. Just… open the door.”

“Open the door?” Kurt gets up from his couch. “What door?” He looks around, trying to see if for some reason he had forgotten some important part of the afternoon, but he came up short.

“The door to your apartment. I’m outside,” Blaine said, almost whining.

“Do you know what hour it is?” Kurt almost yells into the phone (he can’t yell, it’s one in the morning; which is also why Blaine shouldn’t be anywhere near his flat).

“I know. It’s late.”

Kurt opens the door and there he is: the perfect kindergarten teacher, with his colorful ensemble and sparkling eyes. He looks the same as always, not rumpled from sleep, not tired from not sleeping. Kurt wonders if it’s his powers that always make him look comfortable and trustworthy or if it’s just who he is, and that’s why he’s a Healer. After all, Magic chooses you, right?

“That’s why we have to do this now,” Blaine explains. He puts his phone in his pocket and extends his right hand for Kurt to take. “Come with me?”

Kurt eyes the offered hand like it’s poison. They had touched a few times, almost all by mistake, and every time they did there was a rush of adrenaline running up both their bodies, as if they had just been shocked. They had silently decided to avoid contact until they figured out why such a thing occurred, and while Kurt wanted nothing more than to grab Blaine’s hand and run with him wherever he wanted, he couldn’t help but find the situation weird. Well, more weird than usual.

“Come on, don’t worry.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and holds on tight as the feeling of electricity coursing through his veins reaches his arm and makes him feel more alert than he has in days.

Blaine runs up the stairs of the condo as fast as he can until he reaches the roof’s door. “Can we open this?” he asks with a bit of concern.

“Yes, you can. But I don’t see why.”

Instead of getting an answer, Kurt is dragged through the door and into the open space of the rooftop. He shivers in his pajamas (it’s starting to get cold out, especially at night) as soon as Blaine lets go of him. He keeps the door open to make sure they wouldn’t be stuck up there until morning.

“Where are you going? Blaine!” he yells after his friends who reaches the edge of the roof, his feet almost reaching the emptiness below. “Blaine, come back here! 

“No, you have to catch me,” Blaine shouts back. He lets his phone fall on the roof and takes a breath.

He’s looking all the way down to the street: there are cars running at rapid speed, some people walking the sideways of the city that never sleeps. A bar a few feet to the left of the building they are standing on is closing for the night, its owner is outside the door with a broom, cleaning up after the long day. A girl is about to get run over, but the driver of the white Clio stops at the right moment and it ends in hurried apologies while she flies away to the other side of the street and flicks the driver her middle finger.

If this goes wrong, he’s dead for good - not even his powers could save him from a ten-story high fall.

“You have to come back here, now! If the winds blows in the wrong direction even for a second…” Kurt can’t bring himself to finish the sentence. He’s still gripping the door’s handle.

Blaine doesn’t move.

“I swear, if this is one of your tests… Blaine! Stop!”

He moves closer to the edge of the roof, as if his position wasn't precarious enough already. “I’m about to jump,” he screams.

Kurt sends the door to hell, and rushes to Blaine as fast as he can. He hears the metal door shutting closed behind him, and seconds later he sees Blaine as he puts one leg forward and falls from his view.

Before he even knows it, Kurt is jumping after him, catching his arm in his in a last attempt at keeping him safe. Kurt’s eyes are closed, waiting for the impact with the concrete below.

Ten seconds pass, then twenty, but nothing happens; yet Kurt can feel the air on his cheeks. He opens his eyes: underneath him is the city, still bright and alive; Blaine is hanging from his arm, to which he’s clinging for dear life. Kurt gathers him in his arms quickly, holding him by the waist. Then he realizes he’s floating in air. No-one seems to notice because they are floating just above the roof they had jumped from not minutes before.

Kurt is the one keeping them in the air. He’s flying. He looks behind himself and sees big, strong, white wings attached to his back. As soon as he realizes what he’s doing, he loses control of their motion and the two boys fall ungracefully on top of Kurt’s building. Their back might hurt a bit, but they’re safe.

Blaine starts laughing beside him, so loud and carefree that Kurt has the impulse to join in, if not for the fact that he’s more than furious with Blaine.

“You were about to die!” is the only thing Kurt can say in that moment. “Stop laughing. It’s not funny!” He punches Blaine on his arm, hard, and he stops with his hysterics in order to mend the bruised part.

“But I didn’t.” Blaine sits up. He’s still grinning.

“But you almost did!” Kurt puts himself in a sitting position as well, just so he can match Blaine in height and look him in the eyes. “Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again, you hear me? Gosh.” He gets up, cleans his clothes from the dirt that has gathered everywhere and starts to leave, then he remembers the door is locked and he whines in protest. Kurt was already picturing his bed; he needed his bed after having a near death experience.

“But I didn’t, because you saved me! You flew us to safety.” Blaine jogs in front of Kurt to see his reaction when he realizes fully what just happened.

The reaction comes soon enough. Kurt notices again the gigantic wings that had been strong enough to carry them both to the rooftop, he also feels the ripped fabric of his favorite pajamas where the wings had sprung out and he lets out a whimper.

“So you’re saying this,” he touches the feathers covering the wings for a second, “is my power? And you’ve figured it all out?”

“Kinda.”

Kurt doesn’t know if he wants to scream for the elation of finally finding his place in the Magic World or he wants to punch Blaine in the jaw for the brilliant idea of almost killing himself. He decides he can do a bit of both, so he slaps Blaine in the arm again for good measure, then proceeds to hug him so tight he’s afraid he’s suffocating Blaine; but he doesn’t get any complaint. Instead, the shorter man just buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder and laughs again as he tries to hold Kurt without harming his wings in the process.

“I did it! I did it!” Kurt says in Blaine’s ears. He would jump up and down if he wasn’t occupied with a handful of handsome, brave, stupid teacher.

Blaine is the first to let go, so he can look at Kurt’s wings better one last time, then he takes his phone from where he had left it; he unlocks it and opens his gallery so he can show Kurt a picture: Blaine had taken a photo of a book, obviously ancient, where a sort of angel was painted as he’s about to fly away. The angel’s wings look exactly like Kurt’s, it’s not hard to put two and two together from there.

“Okay, so, tell me, teacher: what am I exactly?”

“You, my dear, are a Fallen.”

Kurt raises one eyebrow. “What, like… the fallen angels from the YA novels?”

“Not exactly.” Blaine takes a deep breath. “They were a group of people nominated to communicate between the Human World and ours. The Humans saw them in the beginning of time and thought they were an angel sent from God. that’s why the later portraits of angels are so similar to your kind. During the Witch Hunt, while people were waiting for the Antichrist, your kind was branded as a sign of Apocalypse and every time a Human saw one of you, they’d burn you at the stake.”

Kurt has to bite back a few tears. He suddenly feels deeply connected to the story Blaine is telling him, as if he already knew it.

“It was a dark period for all of us. That’s why we went in hiding, why we cast the spells that protect us from Humans. You understand, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt agrees. “I studied the Witch Hunt in school, but I never thought all those people were really Magical. I was told they were just trying to find an alternative religion. I never…”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his. The contact between them is not as painful as it was before, now it just sends a sense of calm to both of them.

“I can tell you the rest another time, if you want.”

Kurt looks behind them to hide the tears running down his face for the second time that night. He shakes his head and goes back to looking into Blaine’s eyes. “No, go on. I need to know.”

“So after the Witch Hunt, the Magic World was reduced to a few people, but we had a way to hide ourselves now. I know how we got back to normal, how Magic Creatures entered Humans society, but I didn’t find anything in that book talking about Fallens after the seventeenth century. I’m so sorry.”

“I might be the last of my kind,” Kurt whispers, more to himself than to anyone else.

“We don’t know, but yes.”

Kurt stands still for a few minutes, thinking about what his next move is going to be. Then he says, “I guess I have to find out then. Don’t I?”

“You want to find all the Fallens? Kurt, you know this might be useless.”

“I can’t just surrender to the fact that they’re all dead. I need to go search for them.”

The determination in Kurt’s voice gives Blaine the strength he needs to say, “Then I’ll help you. Until we find them.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kurt’s too elated to realize what he does next: he launches forward, taking Blaine’s face in his hands and kisses him so fiercely they both lose their balance. It’s only when Blaine responds to the kiss that Kurt comes back to his senses and pushes back, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not.” Blaine brings Kurt back to him with a swift motion so he can kiss him again, properly this time.

When they finally separate, it’s because Kurt needs to ask something. He wanted to do it before, but then one thing led to another and he lost track of everything else going on in his head. “I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Blaine wonders aloud, a little breathless still. His hair has broken out of the gel a little (Kurt’s fault) and his lips are red and swollen. Kurt almost forgets what he was about to say a second time. “How- why did you need to jump off a building? Couldn’t you just tell me you had figured out what I was?”

“I thought you were still angry, so I used the Fallens’ soft spot to my advantage.”

“Which is what?”

“Affection for another Human or Magical Being,” Blaine clarifies without missing a beat.

Kurt blushes so hard he’s sure the roots of his hair are starting to become red. “Was I that obvious?”

“Only because I was looking for signals.” Blaine grinned again, brighter than before. “We do have one little problem now, though.”

“What?” Kurt asks in a flirty manner, getting closer to Blaine.

“The door to go back inside is locked, and no one is going to open it at two in the morning.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. He steps back and turns around to look at the metal door. “Shit! What now?”

“I know you sleep with the bathroom window open. You have to fly us through it.”


End file.
